Return of the Musical: Vicky's Evil Plot!
Timmy and his friends are enjoying their Summer day at the beach, while Vicky is planning to eliminate fun. Songs * Fun Fun Fun! by Timmy and Friends (and Vicky) * I'm So Glad I Have You! by Timmy and Tootie * I'm Cute For You! by Tootie * I Want to Be Loved by AJ and Charlotte * Beauty is On the Inside by Veronica * Da Trixie Rap by Trixie and Remy * Kiss The Girl, Already! by Chester * I Hate Kids! by Vicky * Finale Rock Song by Timmy and Friends Trivia * This is the second musical, as the title implies. * Just like "School's Out!", this musical takes place in the Summer. * Vicky takes over the world again, just like in the Bad Future from "Channel Chasers" and in "Vicky Gets Fired". * "Da Trixie Rap" is similar to "Da Pixie Rap". * After AJ sings "I Want to Be Loved", he leaves, then Charlotte comes in singing the rest of the full song. * Timmy says, after "I'm Cute For You", that that's the first time he's ever heard Tootie sing. However, she sang in "Timmy Knows the Truth" and "School's Out the Musical", as well as singing in the "A Girl and Her Genie" episode "Tootie's in Love", all of which were aired before this musical. They also had a duet song entitled "I'm So Glad I Have You" BEFORE this song. * The Robot General sounds like The Hacker from "Cyberchase". His outfit resembles a mix between The Hacker and Spawn. * During "Finale Rock Song", at one point AJ and Charlotte are shown dancing. The moves they are doing, as well as the instrumental music that plays, are from the "Phineas and Ferb" song "Phinedroids and Ferbots". * Timmy mentions the "School's Out" musical, stating Tootie wasn't in it much. * After Chester asks AJ if he likes Charlotte, AJ responds with Kel's "I do I do I do-oo-oo" line. * When AJ says "She's beautiful.", his lips move as if he said "pretty". * Trixie is wearing her normal clothes instead of her bathing suit when she says that her father owns the beach. * Even though Trixie says her father owns the beach, no other episode taking place at the beach shows or supports this. * Tootie's glasses are missing when she says "You won't get away with this!" * Timmy screams "Gong Yi Tanpai!" before the final battle starts. This line is from "Xiaolin Showdown", which Tara Strong also starred in. * During Tootie's song "I'm Cute For You", her shirt and dress switch colors. * "I'm Cute for You" was originally written as a spoof of the "Animaniacs" songs "I'm Cute" and "Macadamia Nuts". It ended up as a full-on spoof of "I'm Cute" with the "Macadamia Nuts" spoof being written as a separate song for a later episode. * Chester and AJ talk about Charlotte in a similar way as Arnold and Gerald's conversation about Ruth in "Operation Ruthless". *Tootie is wearing her swimsuit except when she sings "I'm Cute For You", where she is wearing her normal clothes but with the shirt and dress having each other's colors. *When Timmy and Tootie are talking after Remy and Trixie leave, the instrumental of "Bring Me to Life" can be heard. In later broadcasts, it's the Tiny Toon Adventures opening instead. *After Jorgen's lines in "Finale Rock Song", the other lines have the tune of, in order, the chorus of "Kids Just Being Kids" and the first part of "Gimme the Wand". Cosmo and Wanda's lines in the song are sung to the tune of "Unfundamentals". *"Fun, Fun, Fun!" may be a spoof of the opening to Saturday Supercade *Charlotte's lines in "I Want to Be Loved" are actually sung in a different area. She seems to be inside the school, since lockers can be seen in the background. In the re-broadcasts of the episode, Charlotte is singing in her room instead. *When Vicky presses the button to activate her Abduction Machine, the transportation sound it makes is the same sound as Scott Summers' laser beams. *In the original script of the episode, A.J. was the only one singing "I Want to Be Loved", after which Charlotte randomly appears onstage while A.J. is talking to Timmy and Chester off-screen and starts dancing while saying "Dadadada da da" over and over to the beat of the "Tiny Toon Adventures" opening. This scene is actually included in the Blooper Reel during the credits. *Charlotte's voice while wearing the battle armor and helmet sounds similar to Jenny Wakeman from "My Life as a Teenage Robot". The armor itself was modeled after Robocop. *The "Finale Rock Song" has been compared to the Phineas and Ferb song "Summer Belongs to You!". *The first few lines of "Beauty is On the Inside" are sung to the tune of the Phineas and Ferb ''song "Lonely Vampire". Cast * '''Tara Strong' as Timmy Turner, Poof, Tad * Daran Norris as Cosmo, Mr. Turner * Susanne Blakeslee as Wanda, Mrs. Turner * Jason Marsden as Chester McBadBat * Gary LeRoi Grey as A.J. * Grey DeLisle as Tootie Ives, Vicky Ives, Chad, Veronica * Dee Bradley Baker as Remy Buxaplenty * Dionne Quan as Trixie Tang * Carolyn Lawrence as Charlotte * Janice Kawaye as Charlotte's "Robotic Voice" * Christopher Lloyd as Robot General * Carlos Alazraqui 'as Juandissimo Magnifico, Mr. Denzel Crocker *'Butch Hartman as Himself (The Director) Category:Fanmade episodes Category:Movie Category:Musical Movies Category:fanon